Wireless connectivity is a feature of the modern telecommunications environment. An increasing range of people are using a wide variety of wireless data networks to access corporate data applications.
However, there are numerous competing mobile devices that can be used to achieve this. Each device has its own operating system and its own display characteristics. Operating systems are not mutually compatible, nor are the display characteristics—some are color, some are black and white, some are text-only, some are pictorial.
At the same time, an increasing number of mobile device users are people without a technical background or high level of educational achievement. Such people are often intimidated by the need to run complex installation programs. Furthermore, at present, such installation programs generally depend on cable connections to a personal computer by the means of a “cradle” or other such device.
Therefore, a mechanism whereby a mobile client for a server-side application may be enabled for multiple wireless devices with minimal modification of the application at the server is required. Further, the ability to install and upgrade the application onto mobile devices wirelessly, without the need for human intervention or connection to PCs, is desirable.